


Someone bring me pizza

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has no Wife, Exhaustion, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Mission, Short One Shot, Swearing, Wordcount: 100-500, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Clint is exhaused after a mission and needs pizza.





	Someone bring me pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh it's been a while. This one's super short but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

"I'm going to the shop, you need anything?" Bucky asked.

Clint groaned at him from beneath his pillow. "Just leave me here to die."

"Dramatic much." Bucky chuckled.

"Says you, Mr Supersoldier." Clint mumbled.

Bucky laughed. "Guess I'll just leave you there to die then." He turned towards the door.

"No wait, bring me pizza, then fuck off." Clint raised his head to wink at Bucky.

"Language." Steve admonished sticking his head in the doorway.

"Sorry, Steve." Clint ducked his head sheepishly. "Bucky, kindly go away in short jerky movements and bring me pizza."

Bucky laughed.

"Hey, where's Tony by the way?" Clint asked.

"Face down on the sofa mumbling into the pillow something about how many blow jobs it would take to convince Steve to give him a transfusion of his blood." Bucky shook his head.

Clint's eyes widened. "Tell him if he finds out I'll go halfsies."

Bucky gaped at him. "My serum not good enough for you?"

Clint levered himself up on his elbows and grinned at him. "Hey, yeah. Your serum is supposed to be half as good as Steve's. So, half as many blow jobs, right?" He blinked innocently up at Bucky.

"Wow!" Bucky exclaimed. "You really don't care if you ever have pizza again do you?"

Clint pouted at him. "Aww, come on baby, you know I'm joking."

"Clint, go f..." Bucky began then noticed Steve. "Fornicate yourself." He turned from the door and walked away.

Clint collapsed back onto the bed. Too tired to go after him. "Steve?" He called.

Steve stuck his head around the door frame. "Yeah?"

"You'll bring me pizza right?" Clint begged.

Steve laughed. "Pizza is bad for you."

"Please." Clint whined.

"Tell you what." Steve smirked. "I'll bring you pizza once Tony is done trying to find the right number."

"Aww, Steve, no!" Clint pulled the pillow over his face and groaned again. "I'll die of starvation before that happens."

Laughing Steve left the room.


End file.
